


Tony Stark x Steve Rogers tickling fanfic

by Lone_player_01



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, ticklish steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_player_01/pseuds/Lone_player_01
Summary: “What was that? Captain America can’t be ticklish, can he?” Tony said teasing him.





	Tony Stark x Steve Rogers tickling fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it kind of sucks lol.

Steve Rogers was laying on the couch flipping through Tv channels in the house he shared with the millionaire Tony Stark, his boyfriend. Normally he would have found something better to do, however after his mission his feet hurt and walking was kind of painful. Tony stepped into the room after taking a shower. His hair was still wet and a towel was wrapped around the lower half of his body. He threw on a shirt that was sitting on the table and sat on the floor next to the couch. 

“Watcha watching cap?” He asked Steve.

“Not sure yet.” He replied continuing to flip through channels. 

“Babe can I sit on the couch with you? I just want to be close to my super sexy boyfriend.” Tony whined a few minutes into the movie that Steve had found. 

 

“But I want to lay down.” Steve joked mimicking his tone. He of course moved his feet and Tony sat on the couch. But, as soon as Tony sat down Steve rested his feet in his lap making sure that Tony couldn’t move, Tony of course didn’t notice anything until he went to stand up.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked him.

“Making sure you can’t leave me.” Steve replied. 

“I’m just going to the kitchen for a sec.” 

“And I want you to sta...” Steve started cut off Tony started rubbing his feet.

“Will you let me go now?” Tony asked about 5 minutes later. 

“Nope.” Steve said back

“Fine, just remember you provoked this.” Tony said as he started tracing his fingers up and down Steve’s feet. Steve twitched and tried to suppress a smile. Tony remembered when he first found out that Captain America was ticklish. They were trying to figure out what the super soldier stuff had done to him other then make him much stronger. He had accidentally brushed his hand along his side and Steve reacted, which layer resulted in an hour long tickle war. Steve lost. Tony snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Steve giggle from across the couch. Steve of course tried to pretend it had never happened. 

“What was that? Captain America can’t be ticklish, can he?” Tony said teasing him. 

“Shut up,” Steve replied, grinning at his idiot boyfriend. One thing Tony didn’t know is that Steve actually liked being tickled. It was something Steve kept to himself because he didn’t want to be judged by Tony or anybody else. 

“Whatever, I give up, I’m too tired for this.” Tony said and stoped tickling him. Steve frowned and mustered up his courage. 

“Tony...”

“Yeah?”

“Will you keep tickling me?”

“You do like it then.”

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew.” Tony said. He pounced on Steve and started tickling his armpits.

Steve’s laughter rang throughout the house for the rest of that day.


End file.
